


Mating Mayhem

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter Hale, M/M, Mating Bond, POV Stiles, Peter hale - Freeform, Post Season 2, Reeses Week, Steter Week, mating au, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fucking ass-hat!” Stiles exclaimed. Wide brown eyes looked at Peter. This could not be happening. He was expecting something bad, but this was downright horrible. ‘Mates? Really? What went through your twisted mind that that would be a great idea?”</p><p>Peter shrugged as if Stiles was overreacting about the whole thing. “I did say I liked you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally Steter Week and I've never been happier.

The cool wind brushed past Stiles and he shivered. This was not how the night was supposed to be. It was supposed to be one of the better nights of his life, not one of the most frickin’ terrifying nights. The dance was actually fun for a while. He liked to think that he and Lydia actually hit it off when they danced, Scott and Allison looked like they were back in the running for cutest couple, and everything was good.

That was until Peter Hale showed up and ruined everything.

Seeing your date lying unconscious on the ground with blood everywhere is a sure fire way to kill the mood. Doesn’t help that the crazy lunatic who was out to kill everyone had kidnapped him. Even though he tried to resist giving up Scott’s username and password, survival instinct and logic took over. Stiles’ knew that he better do what was best for his friends even if it meant risking his life. As he finished telling Peter that both the username and password was Allison, Stiles had a feeling his usefulness had run out. There was very little reason to keep Stiles alive any longer.

Peter started to walk back over to the driver’s side of the car and Stiles felt relieved. Maybe Peter was not going to kill him after all. Miracles do happen. He thought and hoped that Peter would just get in his car and drive away never to be seen again, but of course things could not be that simple. Peter stopped and looked at Stiles, “Give me your keys.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. All Peter wanted was his beloved Jeep. It would be a loss, but better the Jeep go then him. He took the keys out his pocket and reluctantly handed them over.   “Careful. She grinds in second.” Right as he finished that sentence Peter already crushed the keys until they were unusable and handed them back. Yeah, they were going to be so much use now.

Even though he was starting to mourn the fact that his keys were now useless, Stiles took this as a good sign that his life would be spared, “So you're not going to kill me?”

At this Peter took a step closer and Stiles started to think that he spoke too soon. It was easier to put on a front and not fear the alpha when he was locked in the school’s boiler room. However, now there was no barrier.  The panic was setting in and Stiles took and involuntary step back “Oh God.” 

“Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here.” Peter looked at Stiles like he was some sort of new specimen. Stiles really didn’t like that look.

Great, one of _those_ villains. The kind that believe what they are doing is really for the greater good but in reality they are just making the world a bigger mess.  “You're not the bad guy here? You look like you spent your life wanting to become a werewolf version of season two Spike. All you need is to bleach your hair.” Stiles said. It had been one of the first thoughts he had when he saw the alpha wearing he leather coat and red button-down shirt. Besides, he thought that a Buffy reference was some nice last words to have.

 “I tried. I couldn’t quite pull off the hair. I did get his flair for the dramatics though. ” Peter said with a smile. He then went on to say, “I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?

Well that took Stiles by surprise. His usual gift for always having something to say was failing him. It was one of those times he was loss for words. Stiles managed to say, “What?”

“Do you want the bite?” Peter said slowly as if Stiles was a child. Of course Stiles knew what Peter asked the first time. He was just blindsided by the question. Out of all the things Peter could have said, why the hell was it this question. The alpha werewolf then added, “If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us.”

“Like you.” It came out more of a question then a statement.

Peter looked more than mildly annoyed at having to explain further. “Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more.” And okay. Stiles knew that Peter was blatantly trying to manipulate him. Trying to feed off the fact that Stiles must have harbored some jealousy for his best friend. These past few months had been tough. Seeing Scott be the all-star lacrosse player, get a girlfriend, the list could go on further. He knew he should have been happy for his friend, but a part of him missed when the two of them were nobodies together.

“Yes or no?” Peter took a hold of Stiles’ wrist and raised it up. Stiles didn’t need werewolf powers to know that his heart was beating rapidly.

Stiles hesitated.

“Yes.”

* * *

 Three months later and that night in the garage almost seemed insignificant. For reasons unknown to Stiles the bite didn’t take, but he didn’t die either.  He didn’t want to tell anyone about what happened that night in the garage, and since Peter was burnt to a crisp he didn’t see a reason to. He had a feeling that someone such as Derek would have suspected something if it wasn’t for the fact that the things like murder lizards existed or that lately everyone was so wrapped up in themselves that couldn’t see pass their nose. All of this was perfectly fine for Stiles because he just wanted to forget his lapse in his judgment and move on with his life. 

Now they were cleaning up the mess that was kanimas and psychopathic old men. Stiles was currently standing in the warehouse watching the final battle of sorts taking place. Scott revealed why his behavior had been off for a while and impressing Stiles slightly for being able to come up with such a double cross, and successfully pull it off against Gerard Argent.

Although he was still a bit annoyed that his friend kept it from him and still never asked if he was okay after the eldest Argent kidnapped him and beat him up. Getting his ass kicked by a sixty-year old something man still hurt Stiles’ ego even if the guy was a hunter.

To add insult to injury Stiles watched as Lydia used the power of true love to turn ferocious murder lizard Jackson into a harmless werewolf like it was scene straight out of a warped Disney movie.

Since when he started looking at werewolves as harmless was a mystery even to Stiles.

After all life-threatening creatures were taken care of everyone started to leave. Scott and Allison left together because they needed to talk about their relationship. Lydia and Jackson for more or less the same reason. Derek. Chris Argent. Isaac. They all leave one by one.

Stiles was about to get in his trusty Jeep when he felt a sudden pull, it was like something was tugging him in the direction of some iron bars and crates. Something was compelling him to walk over there. It wasn’t a terribly strong compulsion, but it was still causing Stiles to panic.

Then everything seemed to click into place when Peter Hale emerged looking as alive and healthy as ever.

Peter couldn’t hide his astonishment. “What the hell?”

“Hale, actually.” Peter smiled as if nothing was wrong. As if they were the best of friends.  “How are you Stiles?”

“ _How am I?_ You were dead! How are you alive? More importantly, what kind of bite did give you me? I never turned. What is wrong with me?” Stiles asked still surprised by the fact that the older Hale was standing before him looking better than ever. Hair slicked back and glancing over Stiles with cool, amused blue eyes. On the bright side, the compulsion he felt earlier was dulling down.

“Which one of those would you like me to answer first?” 

Stiles almost let out a growl of frustration. His emotions were all over the place and he knew that after everything that just took place having mixed emotions would be normal, however the arousal and pure want he was feeling was not.

Peter must have took this as a sign as he should just continue on and be as honest as he was capable of being, “I may not have been completely forthcoming that night in the garage—“

“You better be forthcoming right now.” Stiles said mustering as much anger as he could. He did not like where this was going.

“It was a mating bite. It will—“

“You fucking ass-hat!” Stiles exclaimed. Wide brown eyes looked at Peter. This could not be happening. He was expecting something bad, but this was downright horrible. ‘ _Mates?_ Really? What went through your twisted mind that that would be a great idea?”

Peter shrugged as if Stiles was overreacting about the whole thing. “I did say I liked you.”

That was when Stiles wanted nothing more than to punch the smug look right off Peter’s perfect face. If it wasn’t for the fact that he would probably end up hurting his hand and dignity he would have. “That does not mean you turn someone into your mate! For god sake Peter. I knew I would regret taking the bite, but I did not want this.”

“Actually, that’s not true. The mating bite only works if both participants consent. Saying yes wouldn’t have been enough, either. I smelled the arousal on you that night. You may deny it, but subconsciously you wanted it too.” Peter said matter-of-factly. Stiles was beginning to think he was enjoying this far too much.

So what? He may have had a fear-boner when he was kidnapped by Peter. The werewolf was hot. Stiles really couldn’t argue against that. However, even if the guy was good-looking, Stiles did not want to be mated to him. “Doesn’t mean I want to be tied to a psychotic murderer for the rest of my life!”

“Former psychotic murderer. I am much better now.”

Stiles shook his head. “That’s what they all say. Next thing you know you’ll be on another murderous rampage.”

“I was not in the right state of mind. Do you know what is like to watch your family be burned alive in front of your eyes? To be in a coma for six years, but to still be fully aware of everything around you? Leaving only your deranged thoughts to take over. I’ve done horrible, terrible things, Stiles, but only to people who deserved it. Now they are dead and I have no reason to continue killing. I know you think I should have gone about everything differently, and I did make mistakes, but I do not regret anything I did. If it someone killed your father or Scott, you probably would have done the same thing.” Peter explained. There something in his voice that made Stiles want to believe him. He didn’t know if it was mating bond or if Stiles was just too tired to try to be too skeptical, but he did see where Peter was coming from.

Still that didn’t mean that he fully believed or forgave the werewolf for his actions. He seemed to be only talking about how the deaths he caused were ones of the people who wronged him. He failed to mention the repeated attempted murder of Stiles’ friends.  On some level Peter was trying to manipulate Stiles and the teenager would have none of it.

 He didn’t immediately respond, but when he did he chose to change the course of the conversation. “How do we reverse it?’

“Didn’t you do research on my kind when Scott was turned?”

“I was a bit busy looking up about how to keep his werewolf side from killing everyone in sight. Not how to get married.” Stiles replied.

Peter rolled his eyes. “If you would have done some more research you would find that there is no way to reverse a mating bond. The first few months are the most intense. That’s why you are feeling the way you are now. Over time you’ll control those feelings and it’ll be easier. The bond between mates eventually does diminish, only slightly, but diminish nonetheless. Honestly, I was surprised that the bond still exists at all since technically I did die. The only reason I could think of as to why it still exists at all is that it must have been incredibly strong from the start.” The former alpha said with an infuriating smirk.

Stiles snorted, “Bullshit.” Then he went on to say, “So if your surprised that the bond still exists after you died, does this mean that all I need is to get Derek to kill you again?” A smirk of his own graced Stiles’ lips.

“Not quite.” Peter chuckled. “I mean he could, but it most likely cause you a lot of pain.”

“What do you mean by that?” Stiles asked. Even he could hear the how tired he sounded. The adrenaline rush from earlier was waning and Stiles felt himself crashing. It did not help that Peter was giving information in bits and pieces, dragging Stiles along in the process.

“The bond between mates is not something to take lightly. It’s almost as if it merges two souls into one. Harm the one person, and the other one suffers. Nothing happened when your little Scooby gang killed me most likely because the bite didn’t take effect yet. Now it obviously has, meaning you would suffer an extreme amount of pain if I die. Call it my own twisted version of insurance.”

“So that’s all this is? Insurance?” Stiles asked. Some of the tension relieving. He might be able to handle being mates (he hated that word) if it was just being used so that Peter could not be killed.

“What were you hoping I did it because fell head over heels for you when I first saw you that night in the woods?” Peter said in a mocking tone. “I needed a backup plan for the backup plan. This was it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course this was all part of some plan to ensure Peter’s own survival. He was glad to see that that was the only motive behind it as far as he could tell. “So, the feeling I had before when I was compelled to walk over here, that won’t happen all the time will it?”

“No. I don’t want to be tethered to you as much as you want to be tethered to me. The bond does force us to be in the vicinity of each other quite often in the beginning, At least once a day or so, but after a few months, sometimes even in weeks,  the periods of time we can go without seeing each other will lengthen.” Peter explained. Stiles had to give him credit, the guy explained things pretty well when he wanted to.

“And it’s just being in the vicinity of each other, right? Because as much as I want to lose my virginity there is no way in hell I will lose it to you. One bad touch and I will fill you up with so much wolfesbane, consequences be damned.” Stiles said wanting to make himself clear. He always got creeper vibes from Peter and this whole situation just added into Stiles’ idea that Peter was some creepy pedo-wolf just waiting to happen.

Peter just laughed. It was loud and Stiles was almost surprised that he was even capable of such a happy laugh. “Believe me Stiles I have no intention of defiling you.”

At this Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

Then Peter had to go around and leer at the teenager and add, “Unless, of course, you want me to.”

Stiles groaned in frustration. He really was too tired for all this shit. He wanted to go home, maybe grab a snack, and then sleep. For all and intents and purposes he was done with this conversation. It could wait for tomorrow, but if he was going to drive home with a semi-clear head he would need to do it now.

“You suck.” He began to head towards the Jeep.

“And I do it well.” Was the last thing that Stiles heard before he started the engine and drove away. Leaving the stress of the supernatural world behind for the next few hours even though he knew that it would be on his mind for the next few days.

* * *

 

The next day was like a godsend for Stiles. It was Saturday. The beautiful day that was created to not have school, put off homework, and basically just sit around and spend the day playing Resident Evil 4. He started off the day by sleeping in until the afternoon and waking up to three missed texts from Scott and one from his dad. The message from his dad just said he would be working late which was nothing new. As for the messages from Scott, Stiles had half a mind to not even read them. He decided that after everything that happened he would ignore the supernatural for one day, but Scott was his best friend so Stiles looked at the messages anyways.

They didn’t say much. The first one read that Chris Argent did find Gerard and he was in the process of figuring out what to do with the psychopath. The second message asked Stiles if they could hang out. The third asked the same thing, but sounded a bit more needy.

Stiles put his phone down on his desk and sighed. It was not that he did not want to spend time with Scott or was mad at him, or anything. He just had a lot of his mind and he wanted to try to spend the day by forgetting about things, especially werewolves. Unfortunately. Scott was a reminder of all things currently chaotic in his life.

Sooner rather than later Stiles did get on track with his plan of just playing mindless video games. After three hours he managed to make it through halfway through Resident Evil 4 and a bag of Cheetos. That was when he heard the doorbell ring from the door downstairs.

Stiles had half a mind to just let it go, but he had some nagging feeling that he should go. He reluctantly got up, throwing back his head and letting out a frustrated noise. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom of the stairs that it hit him. The same feeling he had the night before in the warehouse. It was then that Stiles knew who was at the door.

“Damn it. Don’t you have anyone else to bother today?” He asked before even opening the door. He knew that with Peter’s werewolf senses that he could hear even with a two-inch thick wooden door between them.

And there Peter was. Looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck and dark pants to go with it. Stiles vaguely wondered why he never wore v-necks before, but then he quickly chased the thought away. Although it was a very good look for the older man. 

“Surprising, people kind of still want to kill me. So, you’re really the only one I can trouble. “ Peter said with a smile. “May I come in?”

Stiles sighed and moved to the side to the let him.

“What are you doing here, Peter?”

“I’m taking you to dinner. Judging by the cheeto crumbs on your clothes I’m assuming you haven’t had a proper meal yet today?” But the former-alpha did not wait for a reply. He already started to make his way towards Stiles’ room.

“Dinner? We are _not_ going on a date. I refuse.”  Stiles replied. Just because they were ‘mates’ did not mean he would treat this as a normal relationship. This was the furthest thing possible from a normal relationship. However, he still found himself following Peter up the stairs.

“You don’t need to be so dramatic Stiles. It’s not a date. I’m just buying you dinner. Look at it as me attempting to make up for.”

They entered Stiles’ room and Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed. “Dinner does not even come close to paying me back for this.” There was a pause and then Stiles smirked. The metaphorical light bulb light up. He had an idea.  “When I was researching I came across some of your family’s finances. I know you’re loaded. Basically, I’m going to milk you for all you’re worth.”

Peter appeared to not be bothered by this. He was already looking through Stiles’ closet and pulling out clothes. “I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” He seemed to be looking at a black button-down shirt that Stiles bought forever ago when he had some semi-formal sports banquet to go to for lacrosse.

“What are you doing?”

“You cannot go to _Daddona’s_ looking that.” Peter replied. Glancing at Stiles which caused the teen himself to look down at what he was wearing. It wasn’t like he was wearing anything horrible, a green t-shirt and jeans. No harm, no foul. Apparently, Peter had a different opinion.

“There’s nothing wrong with my outfit. You can drop the whole creepy fashion consultant act you pulled with Allison.” Then a realization hit him and he wore the biggest grin. “That wasn’t an act! You actually like to fix people’s fashion ‘mistakes’’’ Stiles said, falling back on his bed and laughing harder than he had in months. It just struck him to be so funny. Here he thought that Peter did that whole thing at the mall just because it would be threatening to Allison and in turn Scott, it would’ve never even crossed Stiles’ mind that Peter felt he needed to play fashion consultant. Of course, Peter still most likely meant it as a threat, but this added motive was just so hilarious.

“You might want to remember that she ended up wearing that dress to the formal and looked lovely in it as well.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes as Stiles was just beginning to calm down from the laughter. He picked up the black button-down shirt from earlier and some brown pants and threw that at Stiles. “Now if you are done, put those on. You should end up looking at least a little respectable then.”

Stiles looked at Peter and then at the clothes and sighed. He knew he was not going to win this battle. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom to change.

After several minutes Stiles came out of the bathroom and decided he did not look that ridiculous. He would never admit it, but maybe Peter did know what he was doing when it came to fashion sense. He looked over at Peter who seemed to be appraising Stiles’ look. Stiles couldn’t help but feel slightly exposed as Peter’s blue eyes roamed his body, looking him up and down before nodding his approval.

“I think they might just let you through door.”

Stiles shook his head and smiled. “Shut up. I look damn good and you know it.”

“You are in a much better mood than usual.” Peter remarked with a smirk.

“Yeah well I decided that if I’m going to have stick with you for the next couple of months I’m going to try to make the best of it. Starting with dinner tonight and how I plan on buying the most expensive thing on the menu. Plus, you know, finding out you are a total fashion geek is a complete bonus.”  Stiles said and it was true. He wasn’t going to let Peter live that one down anytime soon.

“I’m never going to live that down.  Maybe it would just be easier to end it all now and remove myself from life.”

“Although typically I would be the first person to tell you that’s a great idea, considering the whole situation I would rather not die or be put in an immense amount of pain, thanks.”

Daddona’s was great. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had such good food. It was a small Italian restaurant about 45 minutes outside of Beacon Hills and that was one of the reasons he liked it, it was a hidden gem. The atmosphere was rather laid back for a swanky establishment. Although he was sure the second that he walked in the place that Peter was exaggerating about the dress code, Stiles was grateful he changed. He would have felt left out in his jeans and t-shirt.

But none of that mattered. What mattered was the delicious food and how if it were legal to marry an entrée and if it weren’t for the fact that Stiles was already mated to a werewolf he would totally wed the chicken jobré.

And those garlic knots. He couldn’t even begin to describe the heaven that were the garlic knots.

All in all it was a nice time. Even Peter’s company wasn’t that bad. They talked about everything from sports (Peter was a huge basketball fan whereas Stiles was more into baseball, if anything) to Harry Potter (He was going to lend Peter the books because he wants to reread the first few books and then make up for the ones he missed out on while in the coma).

They both ordered dessert. Stiles ordered a slice of the ‘Chocolate Tower Truffle Cake” because with a name like that it was bound to be good. Meanwhile, Peter asked for a sliced of the Reeses’ peanut butter chocolate cheesecake because Reeses’ were apparently his weakness, something that Stiles made a mental note of. 

As they were waiting Stiles decided to ask a question that had been on his mind ever since he first found out about what the bite really was, “So even though I’ve more or less have come to terms with the whole bond thing, I need to ask; Why didn’t I turn? I looked it up last night and according to the all-powerful Internet, the mating bite is different and it is rare that a werewolf would give it to a human, but on the off chance that some lunatic werewolf does they usually add an additional bite to turn the human. You didn’t do that.”

Peter paused as if he was contemplating the right way to answer. Finally he leaned back in his chair slightly and said, “You’re more use to the pack as human. Have you heard of Emissaries? They are humans trusted by the alpha of the pack. He or she advises the alpha and keeps the pack in touch with their humanity.”

“So you think I am going to be the Emissary to Derek’s pack? I don’t know if I want to be. Have you seen how great your nephew is doing as alpha?” Stiles asked bitterly. He was still more than a bit angry that Erica and Boyd had ran off and that Derek offered them the bite in the first place.

Peter laughed. “He may not be the best, but he was never groomed to be alpha. That was Laura. Talia never really thought that Derek would become an alpha so he never learned everything he needs to know.” He then leaned and stared at Stiles intensely, “You have the spark, Stiles. You have shown your loyalty to the pack countless times. You’re very intelligent. You would make a great wolf, but a better Emissary. “

At first Stiles was not incredibly sure how to reply. No one ever really gave him that much credit or even the slightest notion of recognition, not that Stiles’ minded. He was okay doing all the important behind the scenes work, but it was nice to feel appreciated. It helped put cast aside most of the thoughts about being useless to the pack and self-doubt he had about himself.

“I am glad you didn’t turn me. I am much more content at being the Coulson of the pack than another Bruce Banner.” Stiles said.

“I know who Bruce is but who is Coulson?”

‘You don’t know who Phil Coulson is?” Stiles decided he really needed to find new people to hang out. Scott never watched Star Wars and now this? Then Stiles realized. Peter couldn’t have watched the lovely masterpiece that was the Marvel Cinematic Universe because Peter would have been in the coma. He looked at Peter who was just giving him a more and confused look. ‘Alright, dude, tomorrow we are watching the whole shebang. All six Marvel movies. We shall start with Iron Man and see how far we get. I’m even going to make you watch the Incredible Hulk.”

“There’s no getting out of this is there?” Peter asked but he had a pleased look on his face.

“I’m doing you a favor, trust me.”

Peter just nodded with a small smile. It was then that the waitress came back with both desserts and the check. They spent most of the rest of the time in silence as they were both enjoying their desserts too much to even consider talking to each other. Like everything else Stiles’ chocolate cake was to die for and not for the first time that night Stiles thought that maybe this whole being mates thing was not as bad as it could be.

 

* * *

 

They did indeed make it through the first two Iron Man movies, The Incredible Hulk, and Thor.  As Stiles’ thought, Peter really liked Loki and Tony, but also really liked Coulson and the continuity between all the films. They didn’t make it as far as Stiles would have liked, but he had a dad to have dinner with and homework to do.

It was now Monday and Stiles was sitting in his English class watching the minutes go by on the clock. He didn’t mind English. He was just tired and forgot to take his meds so his thoughts were all over the place. It didn’t really help matters that Scott was acting really odd around him, managing to try to avoid him and then give him confused looks at every chance he got. Stiles’ just chalked it up to normal Scott behavior, things may have blown over but Scott and Allison did break up. Stiles assumed that this was the main cause behind Scott’s actions. 

After the final bell rang and Stiles went to his locker he realized just how wrong he was.

Scott walked over looking like he was trying to have an angry look on, but was failing miserably at it. “What do you think you are doing?”

Stiles looked at his locker, then his books, then back to Scott. “Uh, packing up my bag and then heading out?”

“You have Peter’s scent all over you.”

Well, that took Stiles by surprise. He was slightly panicked. He should have seen this coming but he thought his lengthy shower earlier that morning would have done something to cover the scent. He wasn’t expecting his friend to figure out things that quickly. Damn werewolf senses.  The bond might’ve been more obvious than he thought? He really needed to read up more on werewolf mating.

He racked his brain for a logical explanation that would not make Scott explode. Nothing that Stiles could think of could make things sound better. It just was not that pleasant of a situation.

“I ran into him yesterday and we got to talking for a while. That’s probably why I have his scent.” Stiles said. He hoped that it would be enough for his friend to just let it go. He also hoped his heartbeat wasn’t beating as fast as he thought as it was. He liked to think over the past few months he got better at lying to werewolves but that was not always the case. Then almost as an afterthought Stiles added, “And dude, why are you smelling me anyways?”

Judging by the unconvinced look Scott gave him Stiles knew his friend did not believe a word he said.

“It’s hard not to smell that when the scent is that strong.” Scott scrunched up his nose in disgust. “You should not be spending time with him.”

“That’s easier said than done.” Stiles said sounding resigned. Scott just gave him a look encouraging Stiles to continue on with the truth. “We should really talk about this somewhere else.”

“Dude. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles looked around the hallway. People were still scattered about but there more and more students leaving by the second. He just didn’t want Scott to blow up in front of a lot of people.

“It’s really no big deal. Maybe we should just go back to my house and play video games.” He said. Once again trying to make a last ditch effort to get out of explaining everything. However, Scott was looked like the farthest thing from amused.

“We can’t be keeping secrets Stiles. Come on.”

Stiles really hated how Scott pulled that but he was not in the mood to argue. “Fine, but you have promise not to go crazy after I tell you.”

“Okay, just tell me already.” Scott said sounding exasperated.

“You know how Peter kidnapped me the night of the forma? Well, he offered me the bite.”

“He _what_?”

Scott sounded surprised but was still keeping his wits about everything. Stiles took this as a good sign and shrugged. “He asked if I wanted the bite and I said yes.”

“You _what_?”

The look on Scott’s face was precious. If it weren’t for the fact that his best friend was most likely about to get incredibly angry with him, Stiles would have done anything to be able to have a picture of Scott’s face of pure shock.

“I said yes and Peter bit me. However, I never turned but I did not die either. As we both remember, we lit the jerk on fire that same night so I never got the chance to figure out what exactly happened and frankly I didn’t care that much. I wasn’t a werewolf which was all that mattered. I kind of took it as a second chance since right after he bit me I regretted it. You guys are cool and all, but I’m not about the furry life.”

Scott seemed to have accepted all this, nodding as Stiles was telling his story. “If that’s it then why would I be mad? And it still doesn’t explain why you have his scent on you.”

Stiles reached behind him and scratched his neck. “Well, see, that’s where it gets complicated. After the showdown in the warehouse the other night when everyone went home there was just me and Peter there. I started to feel really weird and I found him and he told me he gave me a mating bite.” He said that last part so fast that he was sure it just came out as some jumbled mess. He knew that Scott understood what he said as his eyes flashed yellow and if looks could kill Stiles would be lying on ground by now.

“He _what_?” Scott growled. His eyes changed back to their normal color, thankfully. More people finding out about werewolves and the supernatural was not something that Stiles wanted right now.

“Mating bite. Me and him. Now before you go and kill him hear me out. If he dies so do I, or I get put in a lot of pain. So don’t do that.  Also, although it’s a ‘mating bite’ we don’t have to do anything sexual or romantic. We just have to be in each other prescience a lot. Believe me, I was angry when I found out, but I’ve come to terms with it and I don’t want to make it a bigger issue than it has to be.”

“Stiles. It was a _mating bite_. He should have not done that to you.”

“Yeah I know, Scott. But it’s not worse than a lot of things that have happened to me. Being beat up by Gerard Argent and being sent as some message? That sucked. I’m still pissed about that. Having a bond with Peter? That’s something I could handle better. I guess you just have to go through my thought process to understand.” He couldn’t expect Scott to understand. Stiles barely understood. There was just something about the way that Peter explained his actions that seemed to be logical, maybe it was that Stiles understood the grey areas when it came to self-preservation.  Also, there was the fact that the werewolf seemed to be much saner since his resurrection and that Stiles appreciated his humor at times. Besides, Stiles did not think that Scott would like that his best friend found Peter incredibly attractive.

Nonetheless Scott seemed to have calmed down, even if only slightly. “We probably should still tell Derek.”

“No. Nope. No way. Big, bad, Alpha #2 does not get to know. At least not right now. It doesn’t really affect him and if it anyone gets to tell him it should be me.”  Stiles shook his head. “I’ll tell him eventually.”

“You sure?’

“Yeah.”

Scott nodded and then gave a small smile. “You want to hang out later? I’ve got work soon but you can come over later if you want.”

“Sounds like plan.” Stiles said with a smile. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wouldn’t have to lie to his friend and even better Scott appeared to be respecting Stiles’ decisions which was something that Stiles really needed, especially after the last few weeks.

* * *

 

Not even an hour later Stiles’ happiness was suddenly taken away from him. He was laying on the couch at his house trying to read a book for his history class when a sharp pain hit Stiles. He automatically clutched his chest and almost let a cry of pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped out his chest, obviously something was wrong. He clambered for his phone and got it out his pocket, dialing Scott furiously. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer.

It was then that the pain started to subside. He didn’t know if this was a good sign or a very bad one, but he chose to take this opportunity to try calling Peter only to have no answer again. After a few minutes of trying to figure what to do, Stiles decided to try to risk driving to Derek’s loft. Luckily it was only about ten minutes away. He just hoped that there would not be another outburst of pain.

The drive to Derek’s went as good as it possibly could go. He had small bursts of pain every few minutes but nothing as intense as the first time. He made it to the loft in record time. As he was approaching the doorway to the loft another sharp pain hit him. Only this time it was worse than ever. Stiles clutched his sides and screamed in pain. The pain was almost unbearable, but for as soon as it happened, it disappeared suddenly.

It was then that the door to the loft opened and Derek was standing there fully wolfed out. His eyes were blazing red and his fangs were out in full force. A small amount of blood was splatted on the white tank top and jeans he was wearing. All the pieces then fell into place and Stiles felt anger rise up in him.

He pushed past Derek and walked to the middle of the room where he found Peter laying on the floor looking worse for wear. The older man was alive but he was unconscious.

“Stiles—“ Derek began to say.

“Nope. You don’t get to talk yet.” Stiles replied. He was not in the mood for any of this.  He knelt down next to Peter and looked at him. “Come on. You do not go down that easy. Get up. We still have Marvel movies to watch.” He ran a hand through Peter’s hair, disheveling it more than it already was.

Peter made no movement and then Stiles looked up at Derek murderously. “What the actual fuck were you thinking? Are you that stupid? You could have killed me.”

“I didn’t think—“

“No. You didn’t think. You hardly think at all.” Stiles snarled. He was beyond angry. “He can help you with your pack. You should use him because like it or not he is knowledgeable about a lot of things.” Stiles looked down at Peter who was still unconscious.

“But he made you his mate.” Derek said with a hopeless look in his eyes. He looked like he was trying for the hurt puppy look but after years of experience with Scott, Stiles was great at ignoring that look.

“I know and that was a real dick move, but I was handling it. I told Scott not to tell you because I knew if it didn’t come from me you were going to do something like this.” He threw his head back in frustration and groan. “No one ever listens to me.”

“I listen to you.” Stiles felt Peter’s body move an inch and he looked down at the werewolf who was smirking a little, eyes fluttering open.

“Just because you are hurt does not mean that I will not hit you.” Stiles said, but he was smiling all the same. He let go of Peter, letting the man fall back on the floor gently. Stiles stood up followed by Peter who looked incredibly weak but otherwise was fine.

Derek gave them both confused looks before shaking his head. “So, I’m just supposed to let it go and pretend everything is all right?”

“Yes.” Stiles replied. Completely tired of having to explain this multiple times to people. It was then that Stiles looked over to Peter and asked, “Can you walk?”

Peter ignored him at first. He was looking down at the black v-neck he was wearing, “You owe me a new shirt, nephew. This was a favorite.” He said absently. He then looked up at Stiles and nodded. “I may be in a weakened state but I’m still a werewolf. I can hold my own.”

“Good.” Stiles grinned. They both started to make their way out of the loft when Stile’s stopped. Peter turned to see why he had stopped and Stiles took this opportunity to kiss him. Peter was surprised at first but soon leaned into the kiss, meanwhile Stiles was putting his tongue to good use. A minute later Stiles broke away from the kiss and grinned.

Peter looked at Stiles’ sinfully, “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what happened towards the end of this fic. I think the Age of Ultron trailer got to me one too many times. I apologize for nothing.


End file.
